Bloodscream
The being known as Bloodscream was born Zachariah Ravenscraft in 16th century England, and was a man who spent much of his youth apprenticing under a doctor. He later served as a Sawbones - a naval surgeon - for Sir Francis Drake's pirate fleet sometime between 1577 to 1580. He unfortunately wound up being mortally wounded during an attack on a Spanish galleon, upon which Sir Drake directed a shaman to heal him. The shaman was actually however a Inhuman healer who was sent by the past rulers of Attilan to investigate if the Inhumans who did not make it inside Attilan managed to establish Outer Colonies. This Inhuman sensed that Zachariah was another of his kind and so used a sliver of Terrigen to heal him and save his life. However Zachariah was too close to death and so the effects of the Terrigen did allow him to transform but he was now placed in a state between death and life. Furious for being made into such an abomination, Zachariah demanded the Inhuman to tell him how to reverse his curse, who told him that this is how he was to spend the rest of his natural life. Zachariah then looked for ways to die and rid himself of this pain, and so fought in various wars looking for a man to kill him. Thus Zachariah went out to participate in whatever war he could, until during the 20th century when he served as a soldier for Nazi Germany from 1935 to 1945. He saw action during World War II and first encountered the man then known only as Logan, who would later become Wolverine, during the Battle of Normandy (June 6 - August 25, 1944). The two engaged in a brief battle with Zachariah ultimately being stabbed and left for dead by Logan. Bloodscream managed to survive this encounter, and five years later he ran into Wolverine once again and noticed that Wolverine hadn't aged since his encounter with him decades earlier. This left him to believe that Wolverine's healing factor could ease his pain and stabilize his condition. This heralded the beginning to the long and bloody rivalry between these two ageless killers. final battle and defeat decades later Zachariah was on mount wundagore having heard tales about a powerful sciensist who knew many things and he soon meet the high evolutionary who argreyed to make him mortal so he could finally die on the condition he find and kill wolverine once and for all which he gladly accepted so after tracking Logan down in the amazon rainforest the killlers came face to face above a water fall with the evolutionary watching top a tree Logan attempted to reason but bloodstream didn't care if he could finally be free of his pain and the engaged in their fiercest battle ever at first it was evenly matched neither able to over take the other until high evolutionary used his powers to weaken Logan ambling bloodscream to hold him above the water fall and showed exitcement that after years of fighting he won when push came to shove but when he went for the kill he was attacked by cyclops and beast who were there the whole time shocking both zachariah and high evolutionary while they battled him wolverine and bloodstream contained the fight eventually going over the falls and washed on shore though the evolutionary escaped he left the cure which beast rushed to Logan who than lunged at bloodscream the cure than rendered him mortal Logan gave him one more chance to stop but bloodscream said he would never give up so wolverine sliced his throat with his claws and after centuries of begging for death zachariah ravenscraft finally took his last breath and died freed from his pain for good wolverine than buried his long time rival near the water fall in respect for him Powers and Abilities Bloodscream possesses a number of superhuman attributes similar to those possessed by supernatural vampires, though he himself is not actually a true vampire. * Lifeforce Absorbtion and Control: Bloodscream has the ability to absorb the lifeforce of other human beings by touching their bare skin, which leaves the bodies of his victims in a withered, mummy-like state due to them bleeding uncontrollably from wherever Bloodscream has touched them. Those who survive his touch are left with a red scar in the shape hand. He is able to transform those who die during this process into mindless, zombie-like creatures that he can control to do his bidding. All of Bloodscream's other superhuman powers stem from his ability to absorb the lifeforce of other beings. ** Superhuman Strength: Bloodscream possesses some degree of superhuman strength as long as he absorbs the lifeforce of one, or more, individuals on a regular basis. The exact limit of his strength isn't known, but he is capable of lifting at least 2 tons. However, Bloodscream's strength dwindles steadily if he hasn't fed for a greatly extended period of time. ** Superhuman Speed: Bloodscream is capable of running and moving at speeds faster than the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Bloodscream's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physial activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself for at least several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. ** Superhuman Agility: Bloodscream's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Bloodscream's reaction time is similarly enhanced, superior to that of even the finest human athlete. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Bloodscream possesses vast regenerative abilities that have enabled him, thus far, to regenerate any damaged or destroyed tissue and fully recover from any injury. Bloodscream has been able to reattach his own head after being beheaded, due to the mystical energies responsible for transforming him into a vampire-like creature. ** Immortality: As long as he feeds on a regular basis, Bloodscream is functionally immortal. Bloodscream hasn't aged since the spell was cast centuries ago and is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. However, this doesn't mean that Blooscream isn't capable of being killed.proven when after taking the high evolutionary cure was wondered mortal resulting in bloodscream final death ** Shapeshifting: Bloodscream has limited shapeshifting abilities enabling him to transform into a more demonic looking figure with an elongated jaw filled with rows of razor sharp teeth and elongated claws. While in this form, Bloodscream is little more than a vicious animal with a ravenous appetite for a victim's lifeforce. Category:Villains Category:Vampires Category:HYDRA Category:Terrorists Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins